Computer viruses are software programs whose basic operation is that of auto-installing on a computer system and auto-propagating to other systems via network connections or transferable data storage media. Apart from these basic actions, a virus can cause other damages, such as data erasing, “spamming,” allowing access into the host computer system by unauthorized users, overloading of certain Internet sites, etc.
In response to and for protection against computer viruses, computer programs generally referred to as “antivirus” programs have been created to prevent a host computer system from being infected, i.e., to prevent the virus from being installed on the system, or to eliminate the virus if found already installed. These programs analyze data present on the host computer system to be protected (or inputted therein/outputted therefrom) and compare them to a database on which there is stored information on known viruses to enable their identifying inside files. When a virus is identified, the files containing it are blocked or diverted/rerouted or quarantined, or otherwise brought to the user's attention.
As used herein, a “computer program” or “software” may generally refer to one or more computer executable instructions, routines, algorithms, modules, or programs, including separate applications or code from dynamically linked libraries for performing functions and actions as described herein. Software may also be implemented in various forms such as a stand-alone program, a servlet, an applet, instructions stored in a memory, part of an operating system, or other type of executable instructions. One of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that the form of software is dependent on, for example, requirements of a desired application, the environment the software runs on, and/or the desires of a designer/programmer or the like. Software is also referred to as “code.” Further, as used herein, “module” or “software module” may generally refer to a portion of software such as a driver or kernel subsystem of a given type, or more generally any logically independent software component type.
As used herein, the term “antivirus” may generally refer to any scanning technology that can detect and mitigate threats against a computer system, particularly those threats that include viruses, worms, Trojans, spyware, and any other malware.
In computer storage, removable media refers to any storage media which is designed to be removed from the computer without powering the computer off. Some types of removable media are designed to be read by removable readers and drives. Examples of removable media include: optical discs (Blu-ray discs, DVDs, CDs), memory cards (CompactFlash card, secure digital card, memory stick), floppy disks/zip disks, RDX cartridges, magnetic tapes, among others. Some removable media readers and drives are integrated into computers, with the media itself being removable from the drive that is integrated into the computer.
A particular type of removable media includes removable storage devices, which are used to transport or store data. Examples of removable storage devices include universal serial bus (USB) flash drives and external hard disk drives, among others. As used herein, the term “USB” may generally refer to devices, processes, or media compliant with the USB 1.0,USB 2.0,USB 3.0,and/or other USB and/or “USB OTG” standards.
A common way for the introduction of computer viruses into a computer system is through the use of removable media devices. Lacking in the art are systems and methods for effective prevention of computer virus transmission through the sharing of removable media between host computing systems, and ensuring files infected with viruses are not encrypted through native software or hardware based encryption features available on these removable storage drives, thus providing a method to bypass normal antivirus detection methods.